The Fight
by WaveRider 53
Summary: Lily and James are going out. Been dating for three months to be exact, but like most couples who fought before going steady, they still fight. bad summary, but good story....please read and review. Rated T for some language


We've been dating for three months now

**Hey guys. Ok so this just a story, most likely one shot but who knows if I get enough reviews…. Anyways, the way I figure it Lily and James always fought, and normally you don't just all of a sudden stop fighting, even if your in love. So this is about one of their fights.**

**Funny little tid-bit: me and my ex-boyfriend used to fight all the time over stupid stuff like the story below, and we would break up multiple times only to get back together. Mostly what Lily thinks through out this story it what would normally go through mine in a fight.**

**OH AND P.S. ****I hate writing in fist person, and I suck at it so if you have constructive criticism that would be awesome. **

**SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR. I'M TRYING REALLY HARD TO GET BETTER.**

**Wow that was long….**

**The Fight**

We've been dating for three months now. We still had our fights and there were times I wished he was dead. Other times, he was my rock, the one I look for in the morning and the one who held me up.

However right now, I hated him. It was morning, the sun was shining and my room glowed in its light. Looking around my head's bed room I spotted things that belonged to him. Realization dawned on me and my good mood turned sour. Gathering up his belonging which at some point or another found its way to my room I opened my door to find him sitting in the head's compartment.

"lily, good your up. I wa—"

"NO!" I interrupted him, "no James just leave me alone." With that I let his things fall from the top of the stairs leading to my room.

James got up and tried to climb the stairs towards me, quickly I stormed back into my room and locked the door.

"Lils." He knocked on the door before trying to open it. "Come on Lily, I'm sorry."

"Go to hell." I called back.

"Don't make me open this door."

"It's locked, you idiot." I was pacing back and forth in front of my bed.

"I'm a wizard, Lily. I can open a locked door." He said dryly.

Shit. He was right, I ran to the door leaning against it, "you wouldn't dare." I warned thought the wood. I heard him sigh, "Your right. I wouldn't force myself in your room." I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not.

I smiled bitterly as I heard him descend from the stairs to start a rummaging though his junk. I went back to pacing, looking around my room for more of his stuff. Satisfied, I entered my bathroom and started getting ready, that's when I saw them; his things crowding my bathroom. A new anger burned inside of me, I grabbed his shit and opened my door. Stepping out to the top of the stairs, I saw him look up from picking up the stuff I dropped earlier. Taking aim I threw his cologne at his head.

"Jesus, Lily! What the hell did I do?" he yelled at me when the bottle hit him in the head.

"ahhugg! How can you not know!" I started to throw the rest of his stuff at him.

"Look what ever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He let out while dodging the falling objects.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! My God, Potter. I am so tired of you bull shitting everything!" I let the rest of his stuff fall out of my arms on to the pile of things already on the floor. With that I turned walked back to my room. After a few deep breaths I went back to my bathroom to try to finished getting ready, the whole time the fight from last night replaying in my head. About thirty minutes later when I opened my door and started down the stairs, his things were picked up. I let a small smile play at my lips before turning back around to head for the portrait hole. As I open the portrait hole I could hear him rushing down his stairs. "Lily!" he calls, I ignore him, hoping that once I'm out he'll stop following me.

To my disappointment he doesn't. "Lily, please stop."

I only start to walk faster. My silence is only making him madder, "LILY, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?"

"Nothing! You did enough." I shout back as I'm now rushing down the stairs. "You don't have to do anything!"

"What the hell does that mean!" he's keeping up with me, God why did he have to be in shape. I don't answer just continue on my way to the great hall.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Still I don't acknowledge that he's talking, it hurts him, I know. It's not very nice thing to do, mad or not, but I find myself enjoying his pain.

"are you going talk to me?" he asks.

I shoot him a glare and continue on my way, nearly knocking in to a group of people who stopped to watch us.

"Lily." I don't stop, the doors are in sight. Inside sits the headmaster, there I can ask for a new room. "LILY, WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DID I DO!"

I push open the door and start to run to the professor's table; however within three steps he catches my arm, stopping me, "POTTER! YOU LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW." I yell, forgetting that I was ignoring him.

"NOT." He looks around at all the people staring at us. "Not until you tell me what I did." He says softer.

I pull from his grip and sprint the headmaster table. It takes him all of three seconds to catch up with me again, but this time he gets in front and cuts off my way to the table. I can feel everyone's eyes on us. "Let me through." I say low and venomously.

"No."

"POTTER IF YOU DON'T LET ME THROUGH, THEN WERE DONE."

"WHATS THAT'S SUPPOSED MEAN." He's still not moving.

"THAT'S IT!! JAMES POTTER, WE ARE DONE. DON'T TALK TO ME, TOUCH ME, NOTHING." I scream at him.

"so that's it?" he asks.

I don't answer, only try to get passed. But his grip on my arm won't let me.

"THAT'S IT!! YOU JUST WANT TO BREAK UP. YOU WANT TO QUIT!!"

"NO, I'M NOT QUITTING!! YOU'RE THE GIT WHO CAN'T KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!"

"Is that what you want? Is it Lily?" He's not yelling anymore, instead he's talking softly, like I'm killing him, like every word is painful to say. God, why can't he yell at me again!

"no… I don't know. James we always fight. It's not healthy." I say.

"Do you even know what's healthy or not? God when will you stop paying attention to those magazines. All you need is to know what you want; and how to get."

I look at him amazed, "how can you say that? Do you even no what you want?"

"Yes." He said exasperated. "Yes I do, I want you, and I have, no I had you. But if you want to break up then fine" he stepped aside. I started to make a run fro the head table, but was stopped by he arm that pulled me back so he blocked my way again.

"Oh My God! Don't tell me I can go and then pull me back!!" I scream, shacking with anger, it takes all my control not to hit him.

"Will you just think for a moment?"

"I…" I pause to gather my thoughts, "I SHOULD THINK? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, WHEN YOU LEARN TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK, ACT, OR ANYTHING; THEN WE'LL TALK. UNTILL THEN; LET ME THROUGH!!"

I try to get pass him but he's too strong. "POTTER." I yell again, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, LET ME THROUGH!!"

He tilts his head to the side, as if he's thinking, "is this about your sister?"

"SO YOU CAN THINK." I say sarcastically.

"but Lils you can't be this mad at me off of one comment."

"no." I state. "It's the comment that set me off."

"Then what is all of this about?"

"THE DINNER! CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THE DINNER? LET ME PASS!" but he still won't let me through.

Suddenly he looks around realizing that everyone has stop talking. Taking my arm he tells me, "Let's go outside."

"NO!" I tare out of his grip. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

"Fine, then we'll talk here." He says simply.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said in a deadly tone, all while wishing he would yell. It's so much easier to yell at him when he's yelling back.

"How did the dinner go wrong?"

"ARE YOU THAT DENSE? At dinner you were so rude to my sister, her husband, and on occasion my father."

"I was rude? Lily, you call me rude. Do you even remember that night? I spent that whole day listening to your sister and her good for nothing husband—"

"Don't you dare call him that!" I spit.

"Lily. Honestly how can you stand up for him when he spent the whole night insulting you? And then when I stood up to him, after hours of putting up with it. You get mad at me. I don't believe this."

"No" I don't look in his eyes, "I didn't yell at you, that night, I held my tongue. But last night when you call my family dirt—"

"I didn't call them dirt!" He yelled. Collecting himself he said in low hateful whisper, "I called your sister's husband dirt. Not your family. Never your family." He took hold of my shoulders, and spoke louder. "I love your mom, she's funny. And your dad is awesome; I was only rude to him once when he stuck up for Vernon. Even on occasion your sister was cool until her _husband _corrected her." He was trying to catch at my eyes; but I didn't want to see him. He waited, the whole room seemed to hold its breath; I wasn't able to keep my eyes on the floor and looked into his eyes. My anger died, but I couldn't help but to feel that I needed to say something, anything to stick up for my sister while she wasn't here to help herself.

"Lily" he said softly, my shoulders were burning where he still had a grip. "You don't have to protect them. They stopped wanting your love the first time they insulted you. You don't have to try to gain it back…"

"She's my sister." I say weakly, "my sister, James; my own flesh and blood. How could she? I tried everything." I let myself get wrapped in his arms.

"It's ok, Lils. Everything is going to be fine."

"How? She hates me, and as long as she with Vernon, she's not going to change…"

"Your parents love you, your friends love you, somewhere deep down she loves you, and I love you."

"James" I mumble, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad, I just thought that if I stood up for them or just let them say what they want, someday they would except me, and love me like she used to. And then last night with your comment, I just got angry. I mean it's my family; my sister… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lils. It's ok." He said softly. I leaned towards him and kiss him. Someone starts to clap and that follows with the whole room clapping. It was then that I truly realized that we were in the middle of the great hall. "James, we just had our fight in the great hall, in front of everybody."

He laughed as we walked towards the Gryffindor table, "you just noticed? Not to mention our third break up."

"Oh shut up." I push him playfully.

"Hey, Lily, can my stuff go back in your room. I don't have room any room for it. The place where it belongs is being used by your stuff."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." I smile before we took our normal seats.


End file.
